The Two Samurai
by Tenma no ouji-sama
Summary: Futari no Samurai rewritten. Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku regulars are invited onto a cruise ship to play tennis, but the magnate that invited them has an ulterior motive. Will the team find out what it Is before it's too late? Ryoma's past is about to collide with his present when he is force to request aid from his childhood friend. Who is this friend? Implied Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Two Samurai**_

 _ **By:** Tenma No Ouji-sama_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the characters in the show. What I do own is the plot and any Other characters that happen to appear in the story. _

**_AN:_** _This doesn't follow cannon storyline or the movie, in which the title of the story is based off of._

 ** _Warning:_** _There will be hints and implied boys love, shounen ai, mxm, whatever you want to call it. Use of language not suited for the young. They'll be child abuse, molestation and rape._

~ ** _Chapter_** _1~_

 _He was dreaming. A past that he could hardly remember but they did come to him in flashes. Memories he'd forgotten but for some reason they always lingered in his head, coming back to him in dreams that he could hardly recall upon waking up. And this one was no different from all the other times._

 _A big house overlooking the ocean. A spacious yards with orange trees as far as your eyes could see and a tennis court. There was always two other boys with him, one he knew as well as he knows the back of his hand and the other one was a distant memory, yet always there. In his dreams the older boy was always laughing and teasing him with an easy going smile but despite all that, he could tell the older boy loved the younger._

 _The other, shrouded in shadows, younger then the first yet older then him, stood to the side with an easy going smirk. A praise freely given towards the younger and pride reflected in their eyes._

The sound of something being tossed and caught was heard but went ignored by the dozing form. The shadow of an older teenager went unheeded as the male gazed down at the younger with fondness that went unseen. Hazy golden eyes open lightly, hand raising to block the sunlight from his eyes, just missing the figure that had been standing above him.

With the back of his hands resting against his forehead, the tennis prince closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze ruffling through his hair and the scent of saltwater in the air which made him remember a past long forgotten.

 _'Tennis allows you to see a grand dream, in a grand world.'_

With those words echoing within his head, Echizen Ryoma blinked sleepy eyes. He stared uncomprehending at the sky, enjoying both the sun and the breeze. He was just about to fall back asleep when a hand pinched his nose causing him to bolt upwards sputtering and cursing the older boy who crouched beside his lounger laughing. "Wait a minute." The first year rubbed at his face, disgruntled, "What do you think you're doing, Momo-senpai?" Golden eyes glared at the second year as he swiped at his face, wide awake and upset at being disturbed, so rudely at that.

Reaching down the first year picked up his white cap and placed it on his head, concealing the gorgeous locks of emerald tinted raven, the brim of the cap hanging over his forehead to conceal wide, golden, catlike eyes from sight. Long, thick lashes, brushed high cheekbones every time he blinked and full pink lips was curled downward in a petulant look. Echizen Ryoma was quite a beautiful boy and his friends would be the first to admit that, just not to the said boys face.

Momo scoffed, frowning at the first year. Dark hair swept upwards in an uncanny resemblance of a broom. He was tall with a visible muscle definition. "What do you mean, 'what are you doing'?" He questioned, bringing his arms back while resting his elbows on his knees. Deep purple eyes slipped past the younger boy to make contact with his red head senpai. With a scowl, Ryoma followed his friends line of sight, brows furrowed in worry.

With fist planted on his hips and an annoyed expression gracing his usual outgoing and friendly one, Kikumaru Eiji could have been mistaken for a mother scolding an unruly child. Jaw length red hair, made darker against the sunlight, the ends curled outwards and upwards. "You can't be taking naps like this ochibi-chan." He shook his finger in the younger boys face. "We're on an expensive cruise ship." The redhead shook his head in disbelief, like he couldn't believe their baby boy could do something like that. Before a wide smile came upon his face, blue eyes glinting mischievously, "If you don't enjoy yourself, you're gonna regret it." Declared the third year as he descended upon the smaller boy and yanked his shirt off, miraculously, his cap didn't come off with the shirt as Eiji tossed it on the back of the chair.

"We're here to play tennis." Ryoma called out, but his voice went ignored as both upperclassmen grabbed their youngest friend and carried him towards the edge of the pool; but was halted from tossing the boy into the water by a deep voice, causing the three to turn towards the speaker with a confused look.

"Exactly." A middle aged man was walking down the stairs, a cigar in his mouth while walking beside him was someone the three knew very well. Their captain and friend, Tezuka Kunimitsu. "There are various entertainment facilities available on this ship. You should go and enjoy some of them."

Momo glanced at the man before turning his attention towards the brunet. "Eh, Tezuka-buchou? May I ask who that is?" The second year looked confused as he readjusted his hold on the twelve year old who had stopped squirming and struggling due to the new arrivals.

Tezuka observed the three, eyes lingering on the baby being held by the older ones and knew they were about to do something to the teams baby that he didn't want. He stared, disapprovingly, at Momo and Kikumaru. Dark brown hair with blond highlights was kept short, reaching the nape of his neck while several strands swept low over his forehead. His glasses glinting against the sunlight causing the browns of his eyes to appear more severe then they actually were. "This is the owner of the ship. Sakurafubuki Hikomaru-san." Short and to the point.

"Which means..." Momo trailed off.

Eiji gasped as he eyed the man. "You're the magnate that invited us to play tennis here."

The man nodded his head at the redheads statement, puffing on his cigar as he eyed the three boys in front of him. He stood a few inches taller then their captain with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes narrowed with a calculating look to them. His gaze lingered on the first year causing Ryoma to frown at the man, wondering why he was being stared at like that. "Yes." He turned his attention away from the twelve year old, much to the boys relief. "Feel free to enjoy any of the recreation activities available to you, but please be ready for you match against my team tomorrow."

Momo nodded his head. "Of course we'll be ready."

"Good." The magnate inhaled another lungful of his cigar.

Slanting a devious look to the boy in his arms, he glanced at his redhead senpai, who grinned as they rose the small boy into the air. "Heave-ho." Came two mischievous voices as they dumped the first year into the pool. With a gasp, Ryoma slapped his hand on his white cap to prevent it from floating away. Upon coming up, hair plastered to his face, and spluttering, he levelled an unimpressed look on his older friends who just grinned at him.

"My name is Sakurafubuki Hikomaru. It's nice to meet you." The man stated.

Eiji and Momo bowed towards the man. "Nice to meet you as well." They chimed in unison. "Thanks for having us."

Ryoma eyed them from his place in the pool. As Sakurafubuki turned and looked at him, a smirk on his face. The first year felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the look the older male was giving him. Dark eyes sliding down his body sent a chill through his and he wanted nothing more then to be away from the man.

"Your friends are playing a couple of practice matches to get ready for tomorrow."

With a cheer, Momo and Kikumaru dashed off. "Come on Echizen. We have practice. We can't let the others show us up, no we can't. Especially not that mamushi."

"Let's go! Let's go!" Eiji exclaimed as they both made there way towards the stairs.

Ryoma stared at the two boys, muttering just loud enough for them to hear. "And you two are going in your swimwear?"

Running backwards, Eiji and Momo chuckled, "Oh right. We should go get ready first, we should."

Shaking his head, Ryoma swam to the edge of the pool about to hoist himself up when a pale hand appeared within his eyesight. Blinking, golden eyes followed the hand and connected with a pair of hazel ones. "Buchou?" He whispered in surprise before accepting the hand. "Arigato." He murmured.

Tezuka nodded. "It's fine. Get ready and head to the courts as well Echizen. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

With a smirk, the boy tugged on his cap, "Hai, buchou." Came the instant reply as the slender boy trudged towards the lounge chair he was occupying earlier and picked up his shirt. "I'll see you down at the courts, buchou."

~..~

After drying off and getting dressed in his Seigaku tennis club jersey, Ryoma headed down to the docks where the tennis courts was held. Golden eyes narrowed as he observed the cruise ship. He couldn't quite put his hand on what was bugging him. He's been on many cruise ships in America, and though similar, there was something off about the ship he and his teammates were on.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a phone. Punching in a number he has long since memorized, he placed the phone to his ears. After several rings, the person on the other line finally picked up. "Hey, it's about time." Rolling his eyes at the response he was given, Ryoma grunted, "I need you to do something for me. My team and I were offered to attend this party on a cruise ship by this magnate who wanted us to entertain his guest by playing a tennis match against his team." He smirked at whatever was being said. "Would you stop interrupting me. Mada mada dane. There something wrong here. I need you to look up this guy and get back to me as soon as you can, ne. His name is Sakurafubuki Hikomaru." Golden eyes narrowed. "I need to go meet the rest of my team. Call me later. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Ryoma walked off and upon reaching the stairs that will lead down to the courts, he was joined by both Momo and Kikumaru. "Hoi! Hoi! Let's go ochibi-chan." The redhead called out, draping his arms around the smaller boy and dragging him down the stairs and into the courts just in time to watch the end of the match going on.

Kaidoh Kaoru, second year, known for his frightening glare and no nonsense attitude. Nicknamed the 'viper' by his rival and fellow year-mate, Momoshiro Takeshi. He has short black hair that was usually covered by a green bandana except for some fringes that hung over his forehead. He was known for his curve shots, the snake, and more recently, a curve shot that goes around the pole to hit the other courts baseline, the boomerang snake.

His partner was the teams vice captain, Oishi Shuichirou, third year, and resident mother-hen. Constantly worried over the teams health and making sure they were taking care of themselves properly. He was the peacemaker of the team and often was the one to break up fights between Kaidoh and Momo. Oishi and his partner, Kikumaru Eiji, made up Seigaku's golden pair. His signature move, 'moon volley' a high lob that goes over the opponents head to hit the baseline, is usually used to finish a match.

On the other side of the court was Takashi Kawamura, third year, was the main power player on the team. Often meek and kindhearted but when he has a racket in his hands, his attitude does a 360 and becomes this aggressive, loud and outspoken person, who is constantly yelling English phrases at his opponents. His signature move is the Hadokyuu, a high powered attack that blows his opponents rackets out of their hands. His family owns a sushi restaurant, and upon graduating from junior high, he plans on quitting tennis in order to focus on becoming a chef to take over the family business one day.

His doubles partner, Inui Sadaharu, third year. He takes charge of the team's training and in order to assure the regulars are always on top of their game, he created a series of juices; so-called health drinks, that are supposedly good for your body; the tennis members and the regulars alike are afraid of those drinks and because of this fact, Inui uses these juices as punishment. If the team goes over a certain time limit he allotted, then he'll force them to drink the juice and because of this, there is a vast improvement in the teams play. Inui is a highly intelligent player, known for gathering data on both is own team and their opponents. With keen observations, he is able to predict his opponents move and where they will hit it, with scary accuracy. This is a form of play called, 'data tennis' and only a handful of people are able to use this type and noted by Ryoma to be annoying.

Oishi and Kaidoh won their match against Taka and Inui, to which Taka fell to his knees, swinging his racket over his head and cursing at the lost. Behind him, Inui grabbed the racket and pulled it out of his hands causing an instant shift in the power players demeanor.

"Good match, Oishi." The redhead cheered, even though he missed majority of the match, he still felt obligated in cheering his partner on.

"Thank you Eiji." Oishi smiled at the redhead. "Next match, let's have Fuji and Echizen wow the crowd, ne? And Momo and Eiji can take the last game. Unless you want to play doubles?" The vice captain glanced at the teams baby as he said this, knowing the boy disliked playing doubles but would if the occasion called for it.

Tugging at his cap, Ryoma grunted. "I'm not much for doubles, but I know Kikumaru-senpai doesn't like playing singles all that much, even though his quite good, so I guess we can play doubles." He slanted a look towards Momoshiro. "Hm, I don't know if I want to be your partner, Momo-senpai." The boy turned away from his friend. "But I will, just don't get in my way." With that said, the slender male headed towards the courts.

"That brat." Momo murmured chasing after the freshman, wrapping his arms around the kids shoulder he knuckled his head. "Oi Echizen, how many times do I have to tell you to respect your senpai's. And I should be telling you, 'not to get in my way' not the other way around."

Momoshirou Takeshi, known as Seigaku's number one rascal, is another one of Seigaku's power player. His signature technique is a move called, 'dunk smash', a smash that utilizes a high jump with a powerful smash to slam the ball into his opponents courts. He is friendly and well liked by everyone, especially the first years, often telling people to call him 'Momo-chan' as opposed to Momoshiro. He is also Ryoma's best friend and often seen hanging off the smaller boy or placing his head in a headlock, much to the other boys chagrin.

Ryoma glared at the power player. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Momo-senpai stop it." He called, trying and failing to get the older boy to release him. "Get off me." He grumbled. "You're such a pain." As Momo released him, he raised a hand to fix his cap, glancing towards the other side of the court where Fuji and Eiji where getting into position.

Bouncing the ball with his left hand, the racket being held in his right. Seeing this Fuji prepared himself for what was to come. "Right hand, which means his starting with a twist serve." The brunet called out towards his partner.

"C'mon ochibi-chan." Eiji called out, excitement lighting his blue eyes up.

Ryoma glanced towards them momentarily before he caught the ball and tossed it upwards, he executed a flawless twist serve which sailed over the net towards his redhead senpai, the ball spun rapidly before shooting upwards, just missing his friends face.

Murmurs and disbelief exclamation filled the bystanders. None of them could believe what they were seeing. Was it possible for a kid that young to hit such a shot.

"I'll get it next time, ochibi-chan." Eiji called out, waving his racket in the air.

Kikumaru Eiji, third year, is always upbeat with an easy going smile. He is the second half of Seigaku's golden pair. While his partner does the behind-the-scenes, Kikumaru could be himself. Oishi allowed him to play however he wanted without the worry of anything else. In essence, he was the distraction. He could confuse his opponents with his unpredictable, acrobatic, net play style, while his partner came up with the strategic technique in order to take the next point, and the game from their opponents. His signature move, aside from his amazing acrobatic, is his smash, Kikumaru beam, a-behind-the-back- smash that is aimed either at the corner of the opponents court or directly at his opponent.

Fuji chuckled, walking towards the baseline, "Actually Eiji, the next receiver is me."

Fuji Syuusuke, third year. A calm and cheerful player, known widely as a tennis prodigy and Seigaku's No.2. Fuji usually plays singles, though he will sometimes play doubles with Kawamura or Kikumaru. Apart from his tennis skills, Fuji also possesses unique taste buds: he enjoys wasabi sushi and Inui's juice. He is also considered sadistic because he sometimes likes to play tricks on people; and he once stated that although he likes Inui's juice, he prefers to see other people suffering, having to drink the juice. He usually has his eyes closed and wears a smile unless he becomes serious about something, in which case you'll be frozen by a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Never angered on his own behalf, Fuji is highly protective of his friends and younger brother Yuuta; which is the only instances where he'll open his eyes. He has longish brown hair, kept free from any restraints, several strands framed his face perfectly. In his arsenal of techniques, his signature moves, known as the triple counters, never failed to astonish people. Higuma Otoshi, Hakugei and Tsubame Gaeshi.

The redhead nodded his head. "I know that, I meant next time." The acrobatic player stated, heading towards the net.

"Okay then, here's the next one." Ryoma called out towards his teammates as he hit another twist serve which started a rally between them. Finally several back and forth hits, Fuji scored a point against them. Ryoma smirked at them, flipping his racket into his left hand. "As expected." He murmured amongst the shock exclamations of the crowd, wondering what was going on or why the boy had switched the racket to his other hand. "Now I'm serious." He stated, as he got ready and hit his serve.

Echizen Ryoma, first year and the teams baby. In America he won four consecutive jr tennis tournaments and is hailed as the prince of tennis. He is nonchalant about most things and can easily brush insults off like it was nothing. He enjoys provoking his opponents and taunting them. Mada mada dane. Something he picked up from his father, former tennis pro, Echizen Nanjiroh. In his arsenal of techniques, he commands the Twist serve, a serve, that after it is hit, lands just in front of his opponent where it spins rapidly before shooting up, towards the opponents face, which makes it hard to return at such an angle. He also has several drive volleys. Drive A, a topspin volley that is hit point blank towards the opponents face. Drive B, A topspin drive volley with two consecutive bounce arcs, the shape of which form the eponymous 'B'. Drive C, A smash with a powerful spin that causes the ball to roll instead of bounce. Drive D, A drive that follows up a returned Drive B, it has half the spin of the Drive B, but the speed of the return is enough to get the ball past most players. These are just samples of some of his moves. Ryoma is also known to have one of the keenest sight on the Seigaku team, the other being Kikumaru Eiji. His remarkable aptitude for not only countering but utilizing his opponents techniques, after only seeing it once, has a lot of people wishing to test their skills against him.

From the bench, Tezuka watched the four, eyes lingering on the youngest before glancing towards his best friends who came to a stop beside him. "What do you think, Tezuka?" Oishi questioned, glancing towards his teammates, green eyes observed their movements, "Heh, Echizen-kun is getting a little better at doubles, but perhaps Momo isn't the right partner for him."

Kunimitsu Tezuka, third year and the tennis team captain. National ranked player, and rumored to have pros asking for him despite his young age. His signature moves consist of his zero shiki drop shot, a drop shot that doesn't bounce, instead it rolls towards the net. He also commands the Tezuka zone, a move that after putting a certain spin to the ball, no matter where the opponent hits, the ball will always return to him. Which means, through out a game, he can remain in one spot and hit all the balls, by only pivoting on one foot.

"Should we have him practice doubles with other people? See who he works well with?"

Oishi hummed, "It would be interesting. I could see him working well with either Eiji or Fuji." Green eyes glanced towards his friend with a light smile playing across his lips, "Perhaps even you, yourself Tezuka. Even though you're not much of a doubles yourself, you can play it when it's required."

"We'll see." Hazel eyes watched as the match came to an end with Kikumaru and Fuji's win. Getting up from his seat, he gathered his team together. "Minna, Oishi and I are going to meet with Sakurafubuki-san to make arrangements for tomorrows matches. You're free to do whatever it is that you want, just don't cause trouble." He eyed both Kikumaru and Momo before looking at Inui and Fuji, who only smiled wider at the look, "Yudan sezu ni ikou."

The group nodded their heads. "Hai buchou/ Tezuka-buchou/ Tezuka." Was the various responses towards his statement.

"Ikuze, Oishi."

As both the captain and vice captain left, the group shared a look. "What should we do?" They glanced towards the courts, which were now being used by the high school tennis team. "Practicing is out? Should we go see what other activities the ship as to offer?"

"Yo! Chibi-suke!" A cheerful voice called out, causing the Seigaku team to turn and watched as an older male walked towards them, tossing an orange in the air. A smrk curled his lips as he eyed them. "Long time no see chi-bi-suke."

The regulars shared a look before looking at the older teens, about to question him, when they saw him looking towards their first year. "You know him Echizen?" Momo questioned, glancing at his best friend briefly before turning his attention towards the older boy.

"No! I have never seen him in my life." Ryoma shot a look towards the older.

The high school first year made a sound of disbelief. "Eh, don't tell me you've forgotten the face of your aniki, chibisuke."

The group gasped in surprise, eyes turning from the sixteen year old towards their twelve year old then back again, like they couldn't believe what they just heard. "Ochibi-chan." Eiji called out, leaping towards the freshman, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "You have an aniki."

Ryoma just stared at the older, flashes of a small boy came to mind. Taunting words and an orange. Golden eyes widened in surprise as he made the connection between the small boy in his dreams to the man standing in front of him.

"Echizen Ryoga, nice to meet you guys."

Eiji blinked. "Echizen..."

"Ryoga." Momo finished off lamely, still having a hard time grasping the fact that his best friend has an older brother.

Fuji chuckled. "Omoshirou, ka." Blue eyes peeked open briefly before closing again. "We should get going, minna. I don't know about you, but I want to explore the ship a bit more before we have to get ready for tonights dinner." He grasped the regulars youngest member and pulled him out of his best friends arms. "Let's go Echizen-kun." Despite being known for his sadistic tendencies, Fuji generally cared about his friends wellbeing, and he could tell the teams baby was getting uneasy about something.

"Hoi! Hoi! Wait for us Fuji-ko, nya." Eiji yelled out, chasing after the teams prodigy's.

The rest of the team followed after them, while shooting looks towards Ryoga, who just smirked as he watched them leave. Glancing towards his teammates, Ryoga told them to keep practicing while he goes and speak with their sponsor.

 _Tsuzuku_

 _(To be continued)_

 _This is the first chapter. Hope you all like it._

 _I haven't wrote anything in years, my apologize. I'm in the process of rewriting some stories, and uploading some new oneshots. For those of you who have been following my old fics, look forward to new chapters. 'Demons and Tennis' is being rewritten right now, the new chapter is already up as well as a new one shot in the 'Learn to Fly' series._

 _~..~Tenma~..~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Two Samurai**_

 _ **By:** Tenma No Ouji-sama_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the characters in the show. What I do own is the plot and any Other characters that happen to appear in the story. _

**_AN:_** _This doesn't follow cannon storyline or the movie, in which the title of the story is based off of._

 ** _Warning:_** _There will be hints and implied boys love, shounen ai, mxm, whatever you want to call it. Use of language not suited for the young. They'll be child abuse, molestation and rape._

 _.~..~..~..~._

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _.~..~..~..~._

After spending sometime checking out the various recreational activities on the ship, from billiards to an indoor bowling, when all was said and done, the team decided to spend the rest of the afternoon lazing around the pool docks.

Ryoma had reclaimed his lounge chair, deciding to continue his nap that had been so rudely interrupted earlier while Momo and Eiji wasted no time getting into the pool. The rest of the team was just sitting around the edge talking about tomorrows matches and what the line up would be.

Fuji glanced towards the teams baby boy, and his eyes opened in amusement. "We have one of the cutest kohai, don't you guys think so." The tensai chuckled. "When he's asleep, he reminds me of a kitten." The three teens sitting next to the brunet turned towards the lounge chair and grinned, well two grinned the other hissed. "It's a good thing that Eiji is occupied or he'll be crushing poor Ryoma-chan."

Before anyone could say anything, Tezuka and Oishi came into view, stopping beside Ryoma's chair. "Minna, gather around." The captain called out while the vice captain gently shook their first year to wake him up. As the boys came together, Ryoma sitting up in his chair and staring at his captain with hazy golden eyes, causing Fuji's smile to widened at the sight. _'Yes, we definitely have one cute kohai.'_ "At dinner we'll be introduce to our opponents for tomorrows matches and later tonight, Oishi and I will be meeting with both Sakurafubuki-san and the captain of his tennis team to discuss the lineup."

"Sounds interesting." Fuji smiled.

Oishi nodded his head. "We have to get ready if we want to make the dinner on time." He grabbed Eiji. "Let's meet in the hallways and we'll head down to dinner together." Everyone nodded their head. "Come on Eiji. We have to get ready, and you know how long it takes you to do your hair."

The group chuckled.

~..~..~..~..~..

Dinner was an interesting affair.

Golden eyes glanced around the lavish dining area. Being in several cruise ships since he was a child, Ryoma was use to the bright lights, loud noises and the expensive taste some high-rollers like to indulge in, but something about this cruise ship seemed fishy to him. Fake, perhaps. He just couldn't put his finger on what that something was.

Feeling a pair of eyes drilling holes into the side of his head, Ryoma turned, half expecting the eyes to belonged to the boy who claimed to be his older brother, but as he turned, he saw the older boy was to busy chatting up the girls sitting beside him to look his way. Rolling his eyes, 'If this Ryoga is my older brother, I wouldn't be too surprise. He's just like that perverted old man. He would be proud someone inherited his perverseness, if nothing else.'

Shifting his attention to the left of Ryoga, the young tennis prince flinched back a bit. The eyes that had bore into him belonged to the magnate of the ship. Eyes dark and filled with a hunger, he wasn't sure he wanted to contemplate the reason. Seeing his attention that man grinned, flashing yellowed teeth at him causing the boy to jerk back and whip his head away, breaking any sort of eye contact with the man. His skin crawled in revulsion and dread filled him.

Brown eyes narrowed as he witnessed the scene that had taken place. His fist clenched and lips twisted. He dared the man to make a move on the younger and it would be the last thing he ever did. He would have to keep a vigilant eye on the tennis prodigy.

"Are you alright, Ochibi-chan?" The redhead wrapped an arm around the small boys shoulder. "You look kind of sick. Are you coming down with a cold? Do you need a doctor? Oishi, nya!" Kikumaru turned towards his double's partner in concern. "Chibi is getting sick."

Ryoma sighed. "I'm fine, Eiji-senpai." The feminine boy glanced towards the teams mother hen when he saw the older boy pushing his chair back, a frown tugging at his lips, green eyes shinning in worry. "I'm not sick, Oishi-senpai. Calm down. Everything is fine and I'll take a rest after dinner."

Momo snickered, reaching over to slap his best friends back. "We can't have you getting sick, no we cant, ne mamushi." The dunk smash specialist glanced towards his rival who only hissed in reply, narrowing his eyes at his year-mate before choosing to ignore him.

"If you say so, Ochibi-chan, nya. But if you do start getting sick, make sure you tell Tezuka or Oishi, so they can take care of you, okay?" The redhead prodded the younger gently. Ryoma grunted and nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. Good. We just worry about you Ochibi, since you're the youngest."

The two boys turned their attention towards their host as he began speaking, though, Ryoma still felt uneasy about the older man and he made a mental note to phone his friend again and see if he found out anything about Sakurafubuki Hikomaru.

"Regulars of Seishun Gakuen, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for accepting my invitation."

Tezuka shook his head briefly. "It is us who should be thanking you for your invitation. It was very nice of you to do so. We are thankful for this opportunity." Ryoma hid a small smile at his captains formalness. Slanting a look towards the host, he resisted the urge to claw his eyes out, for once again those dark orbs was focused on him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I usually invite my business associates for a party several times a year." The man stated, "Also, I love tennis as well, and even have my own club." The man stood up, walking around his team, he slapped a hand to his forehead as he passed the teenager flirting with the female guest. "The exhibitionist match is the main attraction for this party and i'm just honored that I was able to have Seigaku be apart of it. I've heard nothing but good things about your team and how you've won most of your matches. And how passionate you boys are about the sport." As the man came to a stop behind his chair, Ryoma stiffened up as a hand lightly brushed his shoulders, causing his breath to hitch. He continued on as if nothing happened, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow's matches."

The team murmured between themselves, before glancing across the table, taking in their opponents for tomorrow's matches. Excitement was definitely burning within their blood. They couldn't wait to test their strength against high school students. And for the upcoming first years, for high school, these matches will gauge how well they will be able to play next year.

"Allow me to introduce my team." Clearing his throat, "The captain."

Ryoma glanced towards his brother, and snorted. The older teenager wasn't even paying attention to busy talking to the simpering females beside him. Really, if the teenager was his brother, he took after their father well. The old man will be quite proud of this fact.

"Captain." Sakurafubuki tried to gain Ryoga's attention, "Captain!"

Ryoga turned his attention towards the magnate and apologize, getting to his friend he bowed. "Echizen Ryoga, nice to meet you."

Tezuka stood up, bowing. "It seems you share the same family name with our Echizen. What a coincidence." The Seigaku captain stated, shifting a look towards the first year. The boy really did look pale, and Tezuka hoped the younger wasn't coming down with anything.

"Coincidences are scary." Ryoga replied before waving his hand towards Ryoma. "Hey, Chi-bi-suke." he hollered, causing Ryoma to lower himself in his seat. Cheeks coloring in embarrassment. 'Aside from sharing similar appearances, I wouldn't be too surprise if Ryoga was my older brother. He and that old man are too alike for us not to be related. He must be the one in my dreams. No doubt about it. I wonder what happened?' "Minna thank you for taking care of my little brother." he called out.

Momo snickered. "No problem, no problem at all." he called out while Eiji glomped him, telling Ryoga how 'cute Ochibi is' 'how lucky he is to have Ochibi as a younger brother' and how 'unfair it is that Ochibi couldn't be his brother instead.' Fuji's smile was strained at the edges, eyes opened and peering at the older Echizen like he wanted nothing more then to grill the man alive. The rest of the team was more polite, nodding their heads or not bothering to say anything on the matter.

As the rest of the team introduced themselves, Ryoma zoned out, turning his attention towards the flashy chef. 'That guy is trying to hard to impress the audience. Besides the food wasn't at all good.' He frowned. 'This was the first time, that he could remember, that it, where the food was horrible. Usually cruises had one of the best chefs, met to not only entertain the guest but offer world class cuisines.

"Echizen."

Ryoma blinked and turned in his seat. "Buchou?"

Tezuka frowned at the younger male. Brown eyes narrowed as he reached a hand out, placing it against the prodigy's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling well, Echizen? If not, it's alright to sit out of tomorrow's matches."

"No, I'm fine buchou." Ryoma glanced towards the sides only to blink, "Where did everyone else go?" Tezuka bit back a chuckle as catlike eyes gazed confused at him, pivoting, he motioned towards the first year to follow him.

The rest of the team was waiting by the staircase. "Minna." At the captain's call, each of the members straightened up and gave Tezuka their undivided attention, "Oishi and I are going to meet with Sakurafubuki-san to go over tomorrows lineups. I don't want you causing too much trouble, so either be in your room or on the deck."

"Hai, buchou." The group chorused.

With a nod of his head, the captain and vice captain walked away while the rest of the team headed towards their rooms to change out of their formal clothes.

 _~..~..~..~.._

 _To be continued_

 _~..~..~..~..~.._

 _Here's the second chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the three people who took time to review, thanks. **Lady Lily Anne, ScarletRoofs and RainbowStarMountain.**_ _I also want to thank the 17 favorites and 19 alerts I received._

 _Tenma_


End file.
